Eterno meio
by Thuane Guilhen
Summary: Se passa após o 3x16, com flashbacks e um possível futuro SwanQueen. Sou péssimas com resumos, mas adoraria saber o que vocês acharam. Comentários são muito bem vindos! Classificado como M por capítulos futuros! Espero que vocês gostem.
1. Chapter 1

O céu parecia uma aquarela em tons de azul misturados ao laranja do nascer do sol. A floresta ao fundo dando o verde e alguns pássaros cantando o som da manhã. Se não houvesse uma guerra explodindo, Regina acharia o dia maravilhoso. Ela não conseguira dormir aquela noite. Sua meio-irmã verde chegou em Storybrooke fazendo alvoroço logo depois do enterro de Neal. Pobre coitado, Regina pensou. Ele podia não ser sua companhia preferida, mas ainda era o pai biológico de Henry, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse. Regina o respeitava, assim como Emma. Eles deram a ela, por onze anos, o presente mais bonito que alguém podia ter. E ainda assim seu coração doía. Doía ao ver seu filho não se lembrar quem ela era. Doía ao ver a dor em seus olhos quando viu seu pai desconhecido sendo sepultado. Seu coração doeu ao ver Emma jogar o último punhado de areia sobre o caixão. Ela sabia como era perder alguém que amava, ela se lembrava bem como foi perder Daniel. Duas vezes ela sentiu aquela dor. Por duas vezes ela perdeu seu grande amor. Ela entendia Emma mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Então veio Zelena e a revelação de que sua mãe e Rumple, mais uma vez haviam mentido para ela. Regina tinha esperanças de que tudo não passasse de uma armação, mas ao encontrar a carta, tudo fez sentido. Aquela carta que ela lera tantas vezes para encontrar conforto ou inflar seu ego. A carta que ela pensou a vida toda ser sobre ela, e na verdade, não era. Então veio Robin e tudo pareceu ruir. O homem com a tatuagem de leão de quem fugira tantos anos atrás estava ali. O homem que Tinker Bell profetizou ser seu verdadeiro amor. Regina não sabia o que pensar, queria correr, mas algo naquele ladrão a puxava, como um imã. Ela queria se fechar, mas não conseguia, não com ele. Ela não tinha ideia do porque confiou a ele uma tarefa tão importante como proteger seu coração. A primeira pessoa que veio a sua cabeça foi Emma, mas logo pensou que seria a primeira pessoa a quem Zelena iria procurar. Depois, Archie, que mesmo que Regina nunca confessasse, tinha sua confiança, mas pensou que ele não tinha meios para tanto. Mas Robin estava parado a sua frente, e parecia ser sincero. Ela deixou com ele a missão de guardar seu coração enquanto ia para o que parecia um duelo do velho oeste. Por pouco, Regina não perdeu seu coração pelas mãos da Bruxa Má do Oeste. Mas a mulher disse algo que a deixou pensativa. Regina sempre teve tudo e nunca mereceu, ela nem sequer dava valor. E isso era uma verdade. Por esse motivo, ela decidiu dar uma chance a si própria, dar uma chance a Robin e deixou com ele seu coração e a promessa de um drink. Com ele tudo parecia tão fácil, tudo fluia tão leve. Nunca fora assim, nem com Daniel. Talvez por isso nunca dera certo, talvez ela só devesse tentar.

De pé, na janela de seu quarto, olhou novamente para o horizonte e sentiu o aroma do café quente na caneca em suas mãos. Respirou fundo e imaginou o que Henry deveria estar fazendo naquele momento. Então uma batida na porta da frente. Regina desviou o olhar para baixo e viu o fusca amarelo estacionado do outro lado da rua. Emma. Deixou a caneca de café sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e desceu as escadas rápido, não lembrando sequer que estava apenas com seu pijama de seda azul. Abrindo a porta, viu Emma com dois copos de café num suporte do Granny's e um saco de papel pardo, que devia conter sanduiches ou panquecas. A jaqueta de couro vermelha foi substituída por uma blusa de manga comprida xadrez azul e branco. Os mesmos jeans e as mesmas botas. Emma sorriu e mostrou os embrulhos.

-Bom dia, Regina. – Regina não sabia o que dizer quando Emma passou por ela na porta e seguiu para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Swan. – Regina respondeu baixo, duvidando que a loira tivesse ouvido, visto que já estava longe. Ela fechou a porta olhando para os lados e, respirando fundo, seguiu para a cozinha. – Eu não me lembro de ter feito um convite para o café da manhã. – Regina falou enquanto se aproximava observando Emma colocar a mesa, mexendo em seus armários, pegando suco e geléia na geladeira. Emma sorriu.

-Eu imaginei que você acordaria cedo hoje, e com um humor não muito agradável. – Emma deu uma risada com a careta que Regina fez e se sentou, esperando que a prefeita fizesse o mesmo. – E eu precisava conversar com você, longe dos meus pais. – Regina, desconfiada, então se sentou. – E antes que você pergunte, Henry está bem. Ele está tomando café da manhã com David e Mary Margaret no Granny's. – Regina suspirou aliviada.

-O que é então? – Ela pegou o garfo e partiu uma das panquecas doces que Emma trouxera.

-Primeiro, quero saber como você está. – Emma olhou séria para Regina, que viu que não haveria escapatória senão responder.

-Eu estou ótima, levando em conta que minha meio-irmã verde-esmeralda tentou me humilhar na frente de toda a cidade, me jogou sobre um carro velho, me impediu de fazer magia, me lançou na torre do relógio, e tentou arrancar meu coração... Melhor impossível. – Emma olhou para Regina enquanto falava e soube que ótima era a última definição que Regina deveria dar a si mesma. Regina percebeu o olhar preocupado. – Eu estou bem, Emma, não se preocupe.

-Você ainda está sem seu coração? – Emma perguntou cautelosa enquanto bebericava seu chocolate quente. Regina ficou um momento em silêncio contemplando seu próprio chocolate.

-Sim. Ele está bem guardado. – Regina deu um sorriso pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

-No seu cofre? – Emma tentou.

-Não. Porque a curiosidade? – Regina olhou nos olhos de Emma e viu algo que não imaginou ver. Mágoa.

-Porque você não o deixou comigo? –Emma disse sem encarar a morena sentada a sua frente. Regina suspirou entendendo a situação. Emma estava chateada porque não foi a escolha feita por Regina para proteger seu coração. – Quero dizer, você poderia confiar em mim, Regina, eu achei que você soubesse disso. – Emma ainda não a olhava.

-Não é questão de confiança, Emma. Foi uma questão de pensamento rápido. – Regina respondeu suave. Emma a olhou com curiosidade. – Eu estava conversando com alguém, e esse alguém me pareceu ser sincero. Quando eu pensei em tirar meu coração, eu não podia deixá-lo com você, Snow ou David. Vocês seriam as primeiras pessoas com as quais Zelena iria procurar. Precisei deixar com alguém que não tem uma ligação visível comigo, mas que eu confio. – Emma acenou com os olhos presos nos castanhos de Regina. – Mas se isso serve de consolo, minha primeira ideia foi você.

-E quem é esse alguém? – Emma mordeu uma panqueca grosseiramente sem tirar os olhos da prefeita.

-Eu preferia deixá-lo no anonimato. – Regina respondeu baixo.

-Então é um homem... Um homem com quem você está tendo um romance, eu suponho. – Emma continuou olhando nos olhos de Regina, e viu uma oscilação.

-É claro que não! – Regina rebateu rápido.

-Você está mentindo. – Emma disse.

-Não, não estou. – Regina baixou as mãos e pôs os talheres de volta na mesa. – Eu não tenho um romance com ele. – Disse olhando nos olhos de Emma, que entendeu que era verdade.

-Mas existe algo entre vocês. – Emma disse baixo.

-É claro que existe, ele está protegendo meu coração. Eu dei a ele um voto de confiança porque há anos atrás ao arruinar a minha vida, arruinei a dele também. E agora ele está de volta. Eu não sei o que é isso, e nem como o que eu fiz vai afetar no agora, mas uma parte de mim diz que eu devo confiar nele. – Regina disse rápido.

-E quanto a outra parte? – Emma a encarou.

-A outra me diz que é um erro. – Regina suspirou. – Por que isso tudo agora Emma?

-Eu não sei, só estou preocupada. – Emma sussurrou.

-Porque essa preocupação toda? Eu sou uma mulher, não uma garotinha indefesa...

-Essa bruxa quer arruinar você, Regina. – Emma cortou a mulher. – E se ela estiver usando esse homem para te atingir? Regina, eu preciso que você tenha cuidado.

-Mais uma vez, Emma, porque essa preocupação agora? – Regina se inclinou sobre a mesa. Castanhos em verdes. Lá estavam elas, as faíscas. Regina sentiu falta delas, que só apareciam nas brigas com Emma.

-Pelo Henry. Mesmo que ele não se lembre, você ainda é a mãe dele. E nós temos que derrubar essa bruxa, Regina. E só podemos fazer isso se estivermos bem, e juntos. – Regina sentiu seu estômago afundar. Pensou que, talvez, Emma dissesse algo diferente. Seus olhos ainda estavam conectados quando Emma segurou sua mão. – Nós estamos juntas nessa, Regina. Essa mulher não vai vencer. Nós duas, juntas, fizemos um eclipse, então acho que podemos fazer qualquer coisa. – Regina não tirou sua mão debaixo da mão de Emma. Elas simplesmente se olhavam. Regina, baixou os olhos para o braço da xerife e viu em seu pulso uma pequena flor. Suas duas mãos vaguearam até o pulso da mulher e tocaram o desenho na pele branca.

-Não sabia que você tinha uma tatuagem. – Regina disse simplesmente, olhando fixamente para a flor.

-Ah, isso? É muito antiga, eu tinha dezesseis, eu acho. –Emma disse sem dar muita importância, mas hipnotizada pelo toque das mãos da rainha.

-É bonita. – Regina disse simplesmente.

-Obrigada. – Emma agradeceu com os olhos nos dedos ágeis de Regina. O celular no bolso direito de sua calça vibrou e Emma saiu do transe, assim como Regina se recostou em sua cadeira confortavelmente. A loira olhou aparelho e viu uma mensagem. Digitou algo rapidamente e se virou de volta para Regina. – Eu prometi ao David que iria ajudar com o berço do bebê. Mary Margaret vai surtar se der a luz sem um berço digno de um príncipe. – Emma riu, acompanhada de Regina. A xerife se levantou. – Preciso ir. Você vem mais tarde?

-Sim. Estou trabalhando num feitiço de proteção para o apartamento dos seus pais. Quando estiver pronto, e se funcionar, o apartamento vai estar seguro contra Zelena. – Regina falava enquanto caminhava com Emma até a porta da frente.

-Você realmente faria isso? – Emma parou de frente para a dona da casa e a observou.

-Não faria, estou fazendo. Não se preocupe, vai dar certo. Estamos juntas, não estamos? – Regina disse com a sombra de um sorriso e a sobrancelha levantada. – Emma sorriu e acenou, passando pela porta. No último degrau da varanda de mármore branco polido, Regina a chamou de volta. – Emma, obrigada! – Emma sorriu mais uma vez e caminhou para seu fusca. Quando deu a partida no carro, observou a porta da mansão ainda aberta e Regina em seu pijama azul. Emma sorriu para si mesma. Nunca imaginou que veria Regina de pijamas!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Oi pessoal. Desculpem a demora na atualização, mas essa vida de faculdade, trabalho, e Oncer não é fácil. Mas prometo que vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo por semana de agora em diante. Agradeço os comentários que recebi. Foram dois, mas já foi muito por se tratar da minha primeira história. Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem, e deem sua opinião e sugestões. Estou meio zonza ainda com a Season Finale, mas vou tentar dar meu melhor. Quaisquer erros, podem ficar a vontade para apontar. Críticas são muito bem vindas. Bom, é isso. Espero que vocês tenham uma boa leitura! Beijoo!

-SQ-

Pouco mais de duas horas haviam se passado desde que Emma saíra da mansão. Regina se afundou em seu escritório, cercada por frascos, concentrada em sua missão. A prefeita adicionou uma gota de uma substancia escura no frasco que segurava e o líquido vermelho se tornou azulado. Regina suspirou frustrada e jogou o frasco numa pilha com mais outros oito. Mais uma poção falhara. A mulher não sabia mais o que tentar. O telefone tocou e Regina sabia bem quem era. Emma. Se levantou e pegou o aparelho, suspirado.

-Senhorita Swan. - Regina disse mais áspera do que pretendia.

-Oh, Regina... Hey. Está tudo bem? - Emma perguntou cautelosa. Regina suspirou e fechou os olhos antes de reponder.

-Não, Emma. Não está nada bem. Nada funciona e a menos que você lance o feitiço para que Zelena não consiga quebrar por magia de sangue, eu não tenho mais nenhuma ideia do que fazer. - Emma sentiu a frustração na voz da mulher.

-Porque você não vem para o apartamento? O feitiço não vai ser lançado aqui? Talvez você consiga pensar melhor se estiver aqui. - A morena pensou, franzindo a testa.

-É isso! - Emma não entendeu.

-É isso o que Regina?

-Estou a caminho! - Regina nem pode ouvir Emma murmurar qualquer coisa. Já tinha o telefone desligado e juntava alguns vidros. Colocou o que precisava numa caixa de madeira e saiu da casa. O dia continuava bonito, ela pensou enquanto simplesmente de desfez numa nuvem de fumaça roxa e apareceu na porta do apartamento dos Charmings. Bateu uma vez, e logo David surgiu segurando o que parecia ser um mapa e um pedaço de madeira. Regina franziu a testa enquanto passava pelo homem. Madeira por todo o lado. Emma estava sentada no chão tentando decifrar as instruções do que parecia ser um berço. Regina conseguiu segurar um comentário desdenhoso, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso irônico ao ver pai e filha quebrando as cabeças. Um olhar trocado entre ela e Mary Margaret deu a entender que aquela situação já durava horas. - Odeio interromper essa cena encantadora, mas preciso de um fio de cabelo de cada um de vocês.

-Para que, Regina? - Mary Margaret perguntou, seguida dos olhares do marido e da filha.

-Confiem em mim, vai funcionar. - A mulher sorriu, caminhando até David, que arrancou um fio de seu cabelo curto, depositando no frasco que estendeu a ele, estendendo depois a Mary Margaret, que repetiu a ação do marido. Regina olhou para os dois fios de cabelo se entrelaçando por um momento e saiu sem dizer mais nada. David e Emma continuaram seu trabalho na montagem do berço.

-Já vi planos inimigos mais fáceis de entender que isso. - David disse olhando as instruções.

-Me deixe ver. - Emma pediu, segurando o mapa e as peças nas mãos - Tudo bem, aqui diz "Passe os parafusos E com as arruelas D pela barra C usando a chave inglesa F, que...não veio inclusa. - Ela terminou frustrada.

-Poque vocês simplesmente não ligam para o Marco? Ele é realmente bom com essas coisas. - Mary Margaret disse num suspiro.

-Não! - Emma disse ao mesmo tempo que David.

-Estamos bem! - O príncipe falou pomposo.

-Nós realmente devíamos estar fazendo isso? - Mary Margaret deixou escapar, ganhando a atenção dos dois. - Desde a luta entre Regina e a Bruxa nós não vimos Zelena ou Gold. Não devíamos estar pensando no que ela vai fazer?

-Nós estamos, mas não podemos deixar de viver. - Emma disse olhando para a mãe.

-E esse berço é uma confirmação. Nós não vamos perder outro bebê. - David falou com o olhar sério.

-E graças a mim vocês não vão. - Regina entrou novamente pela porta de madeira branca. - Terminei. - Falou enquanto guardava os frascos na caixa de madeira sobre a mesa.

-Então? Funcionou? - David perguntou, se levantando, esperançoso. Emma olhou para Regina ansiosa enquanto Mary Margaret permaneceu sentada em sua poltrona. - Conseguiu colocar um feitiço de proteção?

-Um que não pode ser desfeito por magia de sangue. - A prefeita disse sorrindo. - O que significa que Zelena não será capaz de colocar as mãos neste bebê. - Ela se sentou seguida pelos olhares dos três.

-Alguma ideia do porque ela o quer? - Mary Margaret perguntou.

-O número de feitiços envolvendo a participação de bebês surpreenderia você. - Regina respondeu. - Aquela verdinha é mesmo uma bruxa estranha, mas enquanto estivermos aqui, estaremos a salvo.

-Isso é inútil. - Emma rebateu. - Precisamos parar de nos defender e começar a atacar.

-Você não viu como eu quase não ganhei dela ontem? - Regina virou sua atenção para a loira sentada no chão, sentindo uma crescente necessidade de debochar, mas se segurou, usando um argumento válido. - Ela tem magia. Magia poderosa.

-Eu tenho magia também. Você já me viu usar, eu só não consigo sempre controlar. - Emma tentou procurar os olhos chocolate de Regina. - Mas se nos uníssemos, se você me ensinasse...

-Sim, porque isso soa tão familiar? - Dessa vez, a prefeita não conseguiu segurar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Estou pronta dessa vez. - Emma disse séria e Regina debochou.

-Tubo bem, mas se vamos fazer isso, faremos do meu jeito. - Ela falou enquanto se levantava, sem tirar os olhos de Emma. - Não é tomar café velho numa tocaia ou seja lá o que você fazia como cobradora de fiança. - Regina estreitou o olhar tentando amedrontar a salvadora, e num gesto dramático, tocou a caixa que continha os ingredientes para poções, com um sorriso presunçoso. - Isso é um meio de vida. Você tem que estar completamente comprometida.

-Isso não é um problema. - Emma continuou séria, enquanto assistia Regina suspirar, pegando a caixa.

-Me encontre no meu cofre em uma hora. - A prefeita disse sem quebrar o contato visual e saiu, sem dizer mais nada, mas dando um último olhar a Emma, que continuou séria. Regina desceu o lance de escadas com um sorriso no rosto. Isso seria divertido se a antiga xerife não fosse tão irritante, mas funcionaria. Chegou na porta que dava para a rua e saiu sentindo o vento gelado em seu rosto. Inspirou profundamente, olhando para o céu e pensando como ela havia mudado. Há anos atrás ela teria dado tudo para matar Snow White, e agora, no entanto, ela acabara de lançar um feitiço para proteger a família de sua enteada. Ela se sentiu estranhamente leve. Deu mais uma olhada no céu azul límpido, sem nenhuma nuvem, e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça roxa. Foi diretamente para seu cofre. Olhou ao redor e abriu as portas de madeira talhada. O caixão de seu pai era sua primeira visão. Regina se aproximou, retirando uma das luvas de couro vermelho, e tocando a pedra polida, onde se podia ler o nome Henry Mills. - Papai... Você me disse que eu poderia ser feliz, mas eu não sei como isso é possível. - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que deviam ser derramadas em outro momento. - Queria ter a esperança que você sempre teve...

-Então tenha. - Regina se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Emma, mas não conseguiu se virar para encontrar os olhos verdes da loira. - Mas se existe algo melhor que esperança, Regina... - Emma se aproximou da mulher e tocou seu ombro, sentindo-a enrijecer. - é confiança. Confiança de juntas nós podemos derrotar Zelena. - Regina não olhou para trás, nem se desvencilhou da mão em seu ombro. Simplesmente empurrou o caixão e começou a descer as escadas, seguida por Emma, que não tirava os olhos da prefeita.

-Não toque em nada. - Regina falou com a voz indecifrável.

-Como devo aprender magia se não posso tocar em nada? - Emma rebateu enquanto seguia a mulher pelo corredor de pedra. Regina continuou andando até chegar a frente de um grande baú.

-Da mesma forma que fiz com Rumple. - Regina falava sem olhar para trás. Emma pegou o que parecia ser a mão de um morcego gigante e olhou cuidadosamente. - Nós vamos criar uma base forte primeiro, e então construiremos suas habilidades... - Regina se virou para olhar a mulher e viu o objeto negro em sua mão. - Eu disse para não tocar. - Tomou a peça de Emma com um olhar severo e se voltou para ou baú. - Então, enquanto estamos aqui, quem está cuidando de Henry? Os _Desencantados_? - Regina abriu o baú.

-Na verdade, Hook está. - Emma disse cautelosa. Regina se virou instantaneamente com os olhos semicerrados e uma pontada no estômago.

-Esses dois tem passado muito tempo juntos. - Regina não conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto com a ideia de seu filho andando por aí com um pirata.

-Hook é bom com Henry, e Henry gosta dele. - Emma disse com indiferença.

-Ele é propenso a violência, impulsivo, e tem um gancho no lugar de uma das mãos. O que um garoto de 12 anos não gostaria? - A morena vasculhava o baú enquanto falava. Regina sabia que Hook era apaixonado por Emma e provavelmente estaria usando seu filho para se aproximar da salvadora. Isso não a agradava.

-Eu confio nele. Ele me trouxe de volta para Storybrooke, e ele não tinha essa obrigação. - Emma colocou as mãos para trás enquanto observava Regina procurando no meio de tanta velharia.

-Oh, é claro que ele trouxe você de volta. - Regina não se conteve.

-O que isso quer dizer? - Emma inclinou a cabeça para ver Regina se virando e encarando-a com os olhos inquisidores.

-Sério? Você vai fingir que ninguém percebe os suspiros e olhares apaixonados? - Regina se arrependeu prontamente de ter feito essa pergunta. Provavelmente Emma pensaria que ela estava com ciúmes. Mas foi surpreendida pela resposta séria da mãe biológica de seu filho.

-Eu não suspiro. - Emma viu algo nos olhos da prefeita. Medo. E mágoa. Provavelmente medo de perder Henry de novo, e mágoa por Emma permitir isso. Mas era verdade, ela não suspirava... Não pelo Capitão Gancho.

-Talvez. - Regina sentiu seu estômago se acalmar, mas continuou olhando nos olhos verdes de Emma. - Mas ele sim. - Emma pôde sentir a voz da rainha quebrar levemente, mas não conseguiu decifrar o que aquilo significava, porque Regina pegou um livro nas mãos. Emma olhou para a capa prateada com o coração de rubi no meio. Parecia algo ligado a Cora. Isso deu a ela arrepios. - Começaremos com raízes para encantamentos. - Regina falou se virando novamente para Emma, abrindo o livro numa página com uma árvore desenhada envolta por letras de um alfabeto esquisito. Emma não conseguia entender um único símbolo.

-Você está brincando comigo? Que língua é essa? Espanhol? - Emma perguntou tocando o livro na esperança de entender algo.

-Não estamos fazendo tapas, estamos fazendo magia. - Regina falou como se fosse óbvio. Mas era claro que não era, afinal, se tratava de Emma. - É élfica. Bom, metade élfica.

-Nunca entenderei isso. - A loira disse frustrada. - Foi assim que Rumple te ensinou? Pense em como foi com você, que outros métodos ele usou? - Regina compartilhou da frustração da mulher a sua frente.

-Rumple era um valentão. Ele não aguentava tolices, e certamente não acolheu seus alunos. Ele tentava te ensinar a nadar, e se você não aprendesse, então se afogava. - Regina jogou o livro de volta no baú, fechando-o de costas para Emma.

-Se afogava? - Emma perguntou com descrença. Então algo brilhou nos olhos de Regina.

-É isso! - Uma ideia brilhante, de fato. Regina sorriu consigo mesma e com o medo que brilhou nos olhos de Emma.

-Isso o que? - A mulher não respondeu. Com um sorriso e um movimento dramático com as duas mãos, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa as envolveu. Foi apenas por um minuto. Emma quase não conseguiu processar a informação. Num momento estava no cofre de Regina, e agora estava no meio de uma ponte de madeira e cordas há mais de 200 metros acima de um rio violento que passava entre duas montanhas rochosas. Se segurou forte nas cordas para não cair e viu Regina parada numa das extremidades da ponte, uns cinco metros a sua frente. O vento soprava forte, Fazendo a ponte balançar. Regina tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Se Emma não estivesse prestes a se afogar, teria gasto mais tempo observando a mulher. - O que diabos você está fazendo? - Emma gritou para que Regina a ouvisse. A morena tinha as mãos juntas no meio do corpo e sorriu ainda mais.

-Te ensinando a nadar.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Oláááá pessoas lindas! Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo da semana. Amei escrevê-lo, e espero que vocês gostem também. Quaisquer ideias e comentários, fiquem a vontade, por favor. Adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando! Boa semana e uma ótima leitura! Beijo grande!

-SQ-

_-O que diabos você está fazendo? _

_-Te ensinando a nadar._

-Você enlouqueceu? - O desespero tomou conta de Emma quando ela percebeu o perigo da situação. Se segurou o quanto pode nas cordas laterais, mas nada impedia que a ponte se movimentasse com o vento. Regina se manteve calma.

-Toda vez que você mostrou seu poder, ele foi ativado por seus instintos. - Regina sorriu. - Então hoje, nós vamos forçar seus instintos... - Os olhos castanhos da prefeita não deixaram os verdes da xerife por nenhum momento. Regina sorriu predatória, claramente se divertindo com a situação. - ...até que você os domine.

-Um pouco de leitura não parece tão ruim agora. - Emma falou olhando para baixo, suas mãos suavam frio e medo a corroía por dentro.

-Você pode me impedir. - Regina, definitivamente, estava gostando. Seu sorriso de deboche deixou claro para Emma, que foi incapaz de fazer algum comentário. Seu medo era maior.

-Impedir você de que? - Era a única coisa que Emma foi capaz de dizer antes de Regina abrir mais o sorriso, mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Disso. - Com um movimento das mãos da rainha, as tábuas finas da ponte começaram a se soltar e cair. Emma se desequilibrou, mas por algum milagre, conseguiu ficar sobre as duas cordas mais grossas que seguravam as tábuas segundos atrás.

-O que diabos você está fazendo? - Emma gritou vendo Regina parada tranquilamente com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

-Fazendo a ponte quebrar. - A morena disse simplesmente, como se fosse óbvio. - Você pode impedir isso... - O sorriso em seu rosto morreu, e seu semblante ficou sombrio quando ela baixou seu tom de voz. - ...ou morrer. - Emma não conseguiu formular uma única frase, as cordas que a seguravam se romperam e ela gritou, segura unicamente por duas cordas _a _que conseguiu se agarrar para não cair. Ela olhou para baixo e viu o rio violento correr por entre as rochas pontiagudas.

-Regina, basta! Pare com isso! - Emma gritou para que a mulher a ouvisse. Regina sentiu seu sangue ferver com a fraqueza de Emma.

-Não! Você pare! Chega de passar a mão na cabeça, você tem que fazer. Use sua intuição, você sabe que pode fazer isso. - Emma viu as duas cordas começarem a arrebentar. Então a voz de Regina abrandou levemente. - Está dentro de você, Emma. Salve a ponte, salve a si mesma. - Emma não conseguiu dizer nada. No segundo seguinte, as cordas se arrebentaram e a loira caiu. Regina não soube explicar tamanho desespero ao ver a mãe de seu filho despencar junto com a ponte sem ter feito nada. Ela sentiu seu estômago afundar e o chão se abrir a sua frente. Emma não podia morrer! Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, Emma surgiu sobre as tábuas amontoadas flutuando a sua frente, com o olhar assustado. Regina soltou a respiração que não percebeu ter prendido.

-Fui eu que... Fui eu que fiz isso? - Emma perguntou num sussurro.

-Sim. - Regina disse suavemente, mas então sua raiva controlada veio à tona. - quando tudo o que eu pretendia era que você reintegrasse a ponte. - Emma saiu da ponte flutuante com o olhar perdido na imensidão a sua frente e foi na direção de Regina.

-É como você disse... Instinto. - Regina tinha algo em seu olhar que Emma não soube decifrar, uma mistura de mágoa, alívio, raiva talvez. - Porque está com raiva? Eu consegui, não importa como.

-Você acha que eu estou com raiva porque você não me ouviu? - A morena se virou completamente para a loira, e Emma pôde ver uma pontada de frustração. - Estou com raiva porque... Olhe para todo esse potencial em você, e você o tem desperdiçado. - Regina manteve seu olhar altivo.

-O que eu preciso fazer? - Emma perguntou erguendo seu olhar encontrando castanhos de Regina. A morena pareceu não entender a pergunta. Emma deu mais um passo na direção da mulher, seus rostos a centímetros um do outro, exatamente como aconteceu no dia do incidente com a mina há quase dois anos atrás. A diferença era que, dessa vez, quem invadiu o espaço pessoal foi Emma e ela não iria fugir.

"_Regina tinha seu coração esmagado com a simples ideia de perder Henry naquela mina estúpida. Estavam todos lá. Xerife Graham isolou a área para que ninguém de fora entrasse. A recente assistente de Graham, a mãe biológica de seu filho também estava lá._

_Emma Swan, a mulher maldita que vinha tirando seu sono todas as noites com pensamentos de ódio. Regina se pegava pensando em como se livrar da mulher a todo momento, mas ao mesmo tempo via Henry sorrir como há tempos não sorria. Isso a machucava, porque sabia que, enquanto Emma Swan estivesse em seu caminho, Henry nunca iria amá-la como antes. A prefeita insistia em se convencer de que Henry era o único motivo que a impedia de mandar aquela mulher insolente de volta para o inferno._

_Tentaram explodir a entrada da mina, mas o deslisamento que houve mais cedo foi grande e não adiantou de nada. Henry e Dr. Hoper estavam presos em algum lugar lá embaixo. O dálmata do terapeuta de Henry farejou algo até a entrada de uma antiga tubulação, onde parecia haver passagem para o lado de dentro da mina em destroços._

_-E agora? - Regina perguntou a Graham e Swan. Qualquer minuto a mais poderia ser um minuto a menos para seu filho. Marco trouxe o que parecia ser um caminhão guincho, com um cabo de aço._

_-Precisamos descer alguém ou o cabo fará desabar as paredes do túnel. - Marco disse com seu sotaque forte._

_-Eu tenho um arnês. - Graham disse._

_-Eu desço. - Regina falou firme._

_-De jeito nenhum, eu vou. - Emma Swan falou se aproximando do equipamento._

_-Ele é meu filho. - Regina tinha lágrimas nos olhos e uma fúria contida._

_-Ele é meu filho também. - Emma disse sentindo a dor da mulher, e sua voz suavizou. - Você está sentada atrás de uma mesa há dez anos. Eu posso fazer isso. - Regina pareceu pensar por um minuto. Seus olhos castanhos brilhando de lágrimas, presos nos olhos verdes da assistente. Regina se perdeu naquele minuto, se permitindo admirar a bravura da jovem. Seus olhos desceram para os lábios entreabertos de Emma, e novamente se focaram na imensidão cor de esmeralda. Regina deu um passo a frente, seu rosto quase tocando o da outra mulher. Emma podia sentir o medo e a tensão no movimento da prefeita._

_-Apenas traga-o de volta para mim. - Por um momento, Emma se perdeu nos olhos de Regina, naquele pedido sincero de uma mãe desesperada para ter seu filho a salvo, e a forma frágil e quebrada que a mulher, sempre altiva e forte, demonstrou sem querer. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela se esqueceu das brigas e do ódio que devia sentir pela mãe adotiva de seu filho. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e se virou, pronta para trazer seu menino de volta."_

Regina não se moveu um centímetro sequer. Seus olhos vaguearam rapidamente dos olhos verdes da salvadora até seus lábios finos e voltaram para os olhos.

- O que eu preciso fazer para não desperdiçar mais? - Regina podia sentir a respiração pesada da loira se misturando com a sua própria. O vento continuava soprando forte, movimentando os cabelos das duas mulheres. Regina ergueu a mão, tirando uma mecha dourada do rosto de Emma, que inalou o perfume suavemente adocicado, vindo da mão da rainha, fechando os olhos.

-Você só tem que me ouvir. - Regina disse suavemente, com a voz ligeiramente rouca. - Você só precisa me ouvir e deixar que eu te guie... - Regina falava lentamente, ouvindo a respiração profunda da xerife, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Emma podia sentir o toque gentil da mão da prefeita e se deixou levar. Com a outra mão, Regina tocou o pulso de Emma gentilmente até entrelaçar os dedos dela nos seus. - O que você está sentindo? - Regina perguntou num sussurro, mas antes que Emma pudesse responder, ela a calou com o polegar em seus lábios. - Shhh... Não responda... Me mostre... Deixe que eu veja e sinta o que você está sentindo... - Emma abriu os olhos e mergulhou na imensidão dos olhos cor de café a sua frente. Mesmo que pudesse, não seria capaz de dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Regina não baixou os olhos. Uma mão entrelaçada a de Emma, e a outra tocando seu rosto. A mão livre da loira subiu para repousar na curva da cintura da morena. Regina se sentiu fora do chão, mas não lutou contra isso, se deixou levar, sentindo o vento cessar e uma calma preencher sua alma. As mulheres não mais tocavam o chão, mas flutuavam por entre as copas das árvores. Não havia vento, não havia som, era tudo tranquilo. Regina se permitiu um sorriso casto, fazendo Emma sorrir abertamente. Sua mão, que ainda estava no rosto de Emma, descansou no ombro da loira. - Agora nos leve para o apartamento de seus pais. - Regina disse ainda baixo, com os olhos presos nos verdes da xerife.

-Regina, eu não acho que eu vá conseg... - Emma disse num sussurro assustada.

-Shhhhh... - Regina moveu novamente seu polegar para os lábios da mulher. - Confie em mim. Eu te guio, lembra? - Emma assentiu e fechou os olhos quando a mão da prefeita se postou em seu ombro de novo. Elas ainda flutuavam, e Emma se sentia estranhamente segura ali. - Concentre-se no lugar para onde você vai nos levar. - Ela fez como Regina mandou e visualizou cada detalhe do lugar. - Agora pense num cômodo específico. - Emma focou na cozinha, logo a frente da mesa. - Perfeito. Agora nos leve até lá.

-Como? - A voz de Emma era um sussurro.

-Instinto. - Regina disse simplesmente. Emma voltou sua concentração para o apartamento, visualizou a cozinha e pensou que deveria chegar lá. Numa fração de segundos, as duas mulheres desapareceram numa nuvem de fumaça azul quase branco e apareceram na cozinha do apartamento dos Charmings. Emma soltou uma risada descrente ao perceber que tinha conseguido, arrancando de Regina um sorriso genuíno. - Percebe o que eu quis dizer? - Regina se afastou um passou da xerife, sem deixar de tocá-la, olhando-a intensamente. - Está tudo dentro de você. - Emma sorriu e Regina se afastou completamente, dando as costas a mulher e se dirigindo para a porta. Emma se adiantou.

-Regina, espere. - Emma esperou a mulher se virar novamente. - Foi um dia cansativo. Eu, pelo menos, estou exausta. - O olhar de Regina fez Emma entender que não estava sendo clara. - Bem, eu estou com fome. Mary Margaret fez biscoitos hoje de manhã e eu vou fazer café, você aceita? Nós poderíamos esperar pelo Henry...- Emma, de repente se sentiu nervosa. Regina ponderou por um segundo e assentiu, depositando as luvas de couro vermelho sobre a mesa e acompanhando Emma até a cozinha.

-Me conte mais sobre a vida de vocês em Nova York. - Regina pediu com a voz suave enquanto seguia Emma pelo balcão. - Sobre os amigos do Henry, a escola, sobre seu noivo... como era mesmo o nome dele? - Emma engasgou. Iria enforcar Henry quando chegasse. - Hmm... Walsh? - Regina falou com desgosto.

-Nós não éramos noivos. - Emma falou baixo e se virou para encarar Regina. - Ele era... - Emma se recusava a falar em voz alta, ainda mais para Regina. Seria suicídio. No entanto, a xerife se sentiu culpada com a sobrancelha arqueada de Regina. - Ele era um dos amigos da sua irmã. - Ela falou simplesmente e virou as costas, pegando uma panela de alumínio e enchendo-a de água. Regina permaneceu em silêncio, juntando as peças.

-Como assim ele era amigo da minha irmã? Que eu saiba ela não tem muitos. - Regina foi seca, observando Emma acender o fogo sob a panela e se virar para o armário ao lado dela própria. Regina se adiantou e entregou a ela o pó de café. - Emma, eu ainda não entendo, Zelena não tem... - Então uma ideia cruzou sua cabeça e vestiu seu melhor sorriso diabólico. Quando falou, sua voz era baixa e carregada de sarcasmo. - A não ser, é claro, que eu esteja enganada. Ela tem amigos sim. Aposto que aqueles macacos voadores estão lá fora esperando você sair. - Emma se virou para ela com um olhar assassino. - Emma! - Regina exclamou numa gargalhada. O olhar no rosto de Emma mudou para resignado e ela se virou a procura do açúcar. - Oh não! Por favor não me diga que você estava apaixonada por ele. - Regina deixou o deboche de lado ao perceber a tristeza no rosto da xerife. - Você estava... Emma... - Regina se aproximou da mulher, olhando-a nos olhos. - Você o amava?

-Não. - Emma sussurrou. - Mas eu estava apaixonada. - Se o coração de Regina estivesse em seu peito, ele teria afundado.

-Me desculpe. - Regina murmurou honestamente.

-Tudo bem, é só que... Como eu podia saber? Ele sempre foi tão bom comigo, sempre me tratou bem, e Henry parecia gostar dele... Eu estava pronta para aceitar o pedido de casamento quando Hook apareceu e... - Emma não percebeu que estava desabafando com Regina.

-E fez você se lembrar de tudo... - Regina concluiu por ela.

-Na verdade eu ia dizer que ele se transformou num macaco voador e tentou me matar no terraço do meu prédio, mas isso também. - Emma soltou uma risada seca. - Mas fora isso, nossa vida era muito boa. Você pode pegar as canecas ali, por favor? - Regina assentiu e pegou duas canecas no armário atrás das duas enquanto Emma terminava de preparar o café. - Henry é bom na escola, mas isso eu já te disse. Ele gostava muito de ir ao Central Park e ler debaixo de uma macieira. - Regina abriu um largo sorriso ao ouvir a última parte, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejando de novo. - Nós fomos a dois jogos dos Yankees, ele adora. - Emma colocou o líquido fumegante nas canecas que Regina segurava e pegou um pote de vidro cheio de cookies. As duas mulheres seguiram para a mesa e se sentaram perpendicularmente. Regina cruzou as pernas enquanto Emma apoiava os dois cotovelos na superfície da mesa branca.

-Ele nunca gostou de esportes. - Regina falou sorrindo enquanto bebericava seu café. - Desde que aprendeu a ler, nunca gostou, estava sempre com um livro nas mãos. A não ser correr de bicicleta, isso ele adorava. - Emma sorriu. Seu coração doía com a dor que Regina estava tentando esconder. A prefeita procurou seus olhos. - Henry é minha vida, você sabe. Olhar o quarto dele vazio, sabendo que ele não vai voltar é pior que qualquer maldição. -Emma estendeu o braço, tocando a mão de Regina. Ela sentia a necessidade de consolar a mulher, principalmente por saber que parte daquela dor era culpa sua.

-Regina, eu... - Emma não conseguiu concluir sua frase. Uma batida na porta a interrompeu. Ela sorriu para Regina. - Deve ser Henry. - Emma se levantou, andando em direção a porta. Quando abriu, um Capitão Gancho confuso estava a sua frente. Regina continuou sentada.

-Swan, eu não esperava vê-la aqui. -Ele disse brincando com o o gancho prateado.

-O que você quer dizer? Onde está o Henry? Está tudo bem? - Emma perguntou preocupada, acompanhada do olhar de Regina, que respirou fundo ao ouvir a voz do pirata.

-Ele está bem, está com os avós. Pensei que já estariam de volta. - Ele parecia estranho, como que escondendo algo, mas Emma ignorou. Regina não gostou disso, mas também fingiu não notar nada.

-Nós não os vimos. - Hook então percebeu que Emma não estava sozinha. - Se não estava com Henry, o que esteve fazendo o dia todo? - Emma perguntou.

-Eu fui designado para ajudar Ariel a encontrar seu príncipe perdido. - Ele entrou no apartamento, seguido pelos olhares de Emma e Regina.

-Mesmo? - Regina arqueou a sobrancelhas em descrença. - Aquele peixe está em Storybrooke? - Ela não conseguiu conter o sarcasmo.

-Ela estava, sim. - Hook falou pausadamente como se fosse muito difícil responder aquela pergunta. Regina estreitou os olhos, imaginando que o pirata estava mentindo para conseguir a atenção de Emma. - E encontramos uma pista na loja do Gold, que nos levou a descobrir que Eric naufragara na Ilha do Homem Enforcado, na encosta da Floresta Encantada.

-A maldição de Zelena não foi tão longe. - Emma disse olhando para o pirata.

-Ariel foi para lá. - Hook disse, levemente envergonhado. - Ela pediu que eu me despedisse de Mary Margaret por ela.

-Bem, pela velocidade que as sereias nadam, ela, provavelmente, já deve estar lá. - Regina disse pensativa, e uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Uma que mostraria mais uma vez o potencial de Emma, e desmascararia o pirata. - Na verdade, vamos descobrir. - Ela se levantou, indo na direção de um grande espelho.

-Eu pensei que você não podia usar magia com espelhos para ver entre os mundos. - Emma disse seguindo a mulher.

-Eu não posso. - Regina sorriu, parada em frente ao espelho. - Mas depois de ver o grande poder que você possui, eu acho que talvez você possa. - Emma parou ao lado de Regina.

-Não há necessidade, sei que ela está bem. - Hook falou nervosamente. Regina sorriu ao perceber que, provavelmente, ela estava certa e ele estava mentindo. - De qualquer forma, não é certo espiar um assunto particular.

-Como eu faço? - Emma perguntou, e Regina sorriu.

-Você deve se focar, deixe que suas emoções despertem seu poder. - Emma fez o que Regina disse, e o espelho ondulou levemente. - Agora você precisa olhar no interior. - Emma se concentrou em olhar para dentro, procurando uma imagem de Ariel. O espelho brilhou forte e Regina sorriu vitoriosa, apreciando cada segundo antes de desmascarar o Capitão. Emma abriu os olhos e suspirou ao ver a pequena sereia feliz com seu príncipe perto do mar. Regina, discretamente, lançou ao pirata um olhar de desgosto. Ele ganhara.

-Você fez isso? - Emma se virou para Hook, que parecia levemente tão surpreso quanto ela. - Você os reuniu? - Regina percebeu que havia algo de estranho acontecendo.

-Não. - Killian disse envergonhado, parecendo decepcionado consigo mesmo. Regina não deixou passar seu tom de voz. - Foi Ariel, ela não parou de acreditar.

-Modéstia? - Emma sorriu para ele. - Você está cheio de surpresas hoje... - Regina sentiu que poderia vomitar ao ouvir a voz de Emma se tornar mais baixa. Sua salvação foi a porta sendo aberta por David, seguido de Mary Margaret e Henry. Ao ver o menino, Regina se sentiu estranhamente renovada. - Por onde vocês andaram?

-Somente tendo o melhor dia de todos. - Henry disse animado. Regina sorriu ao ver a alegria de seu filho, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse dela. - David me deixou dirigir a caminhonete dele.

-Você o deixou fazer o que? - Regina não se conteve. David encolheu os ombros e Henry a olhou assustado, Ela se lembrou que não era a mãe dele naquele momento. - Oh, é que como prefeita eu não posso deixar alguém sem carteira dirigir... pelas ruas de Storybrooke... - Regina disse a última parte num sussurro, quase se amaldiçoando enquanto Emma sorria com a situação.

-Como prefeita, você pode querer desembolsar algum dinheiro para reparar as ruas. - David disse baixinho.

-O que? - Regina pensou não ter ouvido direito.

-Nada. - Ele passou por ela com um sorriso travesso, seguido de Henry, que não escondia o riso. Regina não podia acreditar naquilo, mas Henry parecia tão feliz.

-Isso foi um terrível erro... - A prefeita seguiu David e Henry até a cozinha.

-Ela está certa. Alguém poderia ter se ferido. - Emma disse tentando parecer séria.

-Só se você fosse a caixa de correio. - Mary Margaret se pronunciou pela primeira vez, igualmente travessa. Emma a olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, em descrença.

-Foi tão divertido! - Henry disse tirando um achocolatado da geladeira enquanto David pegava dois copos. Regina apenas observava com a sombra de um sorriso e uma ruga de preocupação.

-O que eu posso dizer? - Ele disse olhando para Emma. - Eu tenho um lado descuidado, imprudente e divertido. - Emma sorriu para ele, sabendo que aquilo tudo era a forma que seus pais encontraram para se aproximar do neto.

-Killian? - Mary Margaret chamou. - Onde está nossa amiga? - Ele a olhou de longe.

-No final das contas, o marido desaparecido retornou. - A mulher sentiu um sorriso em seu rosto.

-É verdade. Nós os checamos por... - Emma pensou que, certamente, não poderia mencionar um espelho mágico na frente de seu filho... - skype. - Regina a olhou séria.

-Ela mandou abraços. Disse que estava ansiosa demais para esperar. - Ele disse.

-Um final feliz! - Mary Margaret sorriu animada. - Talvez nossa sorte esteja prestes a mudar... Jantar no Granny's?

-Posso dirigir? - Henry perguntou animado.

-Não. - A resposta foi em uníssono.

-Bom, acho que deixarei essa para vocês. - O pirata disse indo na direção da porta. David e Henry brindaram com seus achocolatados enquanto Emma seguia Hook até a porta.

-Você não vem? - Emma perguntou, e Regina sentiu novamente seu estômago revirar.

-Outra hora, quem sabe. - Ele disse quando Emma abriu a porta e segurou para que ele pudesse sair.

-Bem, se mudar de ideia, sabe onde estamos. - Regina ouviu Emma falar, e se esforçou para ouvir o resto da conversa, mas sentiu algo ao seu lado e se virou para encontrar os olhos mel de Henry olhando para ela com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Ela franziu a testa e percebeu que estavam só os dois na cozinha... Mary Margaret e David deviam ter ido ao quarto buscar alguma coisa.

-O que foi, querido? - Regina perguntou tocando o queixo do menino.

-Você não gosta dele não é? - Menino esperto, Regina pensou. Mas resolveu que se fingir de desentendida seriamelhor.

-Dele quem?

-Killian. - Henry disse simplesmente. - Eu vejo como você olha pra ele. E eu vejo como ele olha pra minha mãe. - Regina estreitou os olhos, e o menino sorriu. - E eu vejo como você olha pra ela... - Ele disse e enlaçou a cintura da mulher com os dois braços. Regina se sentiu no céu e no purgatório ao mesmo tempo. Ele a olhou de baixo e disse. - Você também gosta dela, não gosta? - Regina não soube o que dizer. Abriu a boca e nada saía, mas também não negou. O menino sorriu, ainda abraçado a ela. - Não precisa ficar sem jeito, eu sei que gosta. Você devia dizer a ela... - Henry disse observando o rosto de Regina, que se soltou do abraço e se ajoelhou a frente o menino, com as mãos em seu rosto.

-Henry... - Regina começou num sussurro, olhando para ver se ainda estavam sozinhos. Seus olhos cor de café encontraram os olhos cor de mel do menino. - Minha história com sua mãe é... complicada...

-Vocês, adultos, é que fazem tudo ser complicado... - O garoto disse com um sorriso inteligente, lembrando a Regina de quando ele ainda estava aprendendo a ler e achava tudo fácil. Ela sorriu, e resolveu admitir para, talvez, a única pessoa que podia amá-la nessa vida.

-Eu gosto dela, eu admito. Admiro a coragem e o destemor de sua mãe, mas Henry... Ela não sente o mesmo. Eu sei que ela confia em mim, e que nós podemos até ser amigas hoje, mas é impossível que passe disso. - Regina disse com um tremor em sua voz.

-Nenhuma de vocês nunca me contou como se conheceram... - Henry disse, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se fechando. Regina se levantou e piscou para o menino.

-Uma outra hora eu te conto... - O garoto acenou e abraçou Regina de novo vendo Emma se aproximar com um sorriso nos lábios. David e Mary Margaret também chegaram.

-Podemos ir? - O homem perguntou. Emma sorriu olhando Henry com Regina, que disseram estar prontos.

-Tem certeza que não posso dirigir? - O menino perguntou risonho.

-Não! - Emma disse ao mesmo tempo que Regina disse "De jeito nenhum".

-Entao vamos, que esse bebê está me matando de fome... - Mary Margaret falou da porta, ao lado do marido. Emma passou por eles com as mãos nos bolsos, seguida por Henry e Regina. David fechou a porta e eles caminharam duas quadras até o restaurante. Regina se lembrou de quando salvou Emma e Mary Margaret da armadilha de Gold no portal. Todos foram comemorar felizes por Branca de Neve e sua filha estarem de volta, e ninguém se lembrou de quem as salvou, nem mesmo Henry. A frase irônica que Gold disse a ela martelava em sua cabeça desde aquele dia.

"_-Parabéns, Regina. Você acabou de reunir mãe e filho. Quem sabe um dia eles até te convidem para jantar."_

Pois bem, ele estava certo. Cá estava ela, a Rainha Malvada sentada a mesa, jantando com Branca de Neve, o Príncipe Encantado, a Salvadora e seu filho. Com um sorriso, vendo Henry comer suas batatas fritas enquanto David falava sobre um pássaro que ele e Mary Margaret salvaram na tempestade, Regina pensou que o mundo realmente dá voltas.


End file.
